How to catch a Yokai-Neko
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: While on a hunt some Yokai hunters find a mysterious type of Yokai. They can't kill it because of the 4 fairies protecting it. How will they deal with the Yokai then? And why is it that soon they find themselves wanting to protect the Yokai like the fairies. ToshiroXeveryone.
1. Chapter 1

How to catch a Yokai/Neko.

One day a small group of boys were walking on a small mountain road. The members of that group are Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow, Shuhei, and Ichigo. Even though they were Yokai, they were hunters of Yokai. Anyway Aizen was a fire yokai, Gin was a fox yokai, Grimmjow was a panther yokai, Shuhei was a wind yokai and Ichigo was a wolf yokai. Anyway continuing with the story. As they were walking the one named Shuhei stopped

"Hey guys, Why are we here again?" he asked. Aizen looked back

"We are here because we got a message. It said that a rare yokai was here. And that there is a large bounty on its head. And be careful, it has 4 fairies that protect it." he said. Shuhei nodded. Gin looked at both of them

"Do we have a picture on this person?" he asked. All the other members looked at each other and shook their heads no. They all sighed

"I can't believe we left with out a picture!" Ichigo sighed as he slapped his head. Aizen chuckled some

"You all do know that no one has ever seen this yokai. Or no one has lived to tell the tale." he said. His group stopped and starred at him. Grimmjow started to laugh evilly

"Really now?" he asked. Aizen nodded. Grimmjow smiled some what more evil

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he yelled. Unknown to them of the 5 pairs of eyes watching them.


	2. A battle of the powers

The group of boys continued to walk down the road. That is until they heard someone yelling. Grimmjow looked to where the sound was coming from. And what he saw surprised him. Standing there by the river was five kids. Four girls and one boy. The girls were wearing some strange clothing to be on a mountain top. One girl had long blond hair that had ringlets, that was in pig tails that reached her knees (Like Teto from Vocaloid..insept she has blonde hair and it is longer.), she had on a belly shirt that was a dull yellow and that had a single purple sleeve and no other sleeve, a purple mini skirt and purple knee highs, and a panda bear sling purse. Another girl had ocean blue hair and a blue tank top, blue booty shorts and blue knee highs. Another had shoulder length black hair and wearing an entire outfit was black. And the other had long blonde hair that went down the the middle of her back, a white tank top and jean cargo pants. You could see dragon tattoos on her arms. They were standing infront of the boy. He had on a white yukato, and he had white hair, and you could not see his eyes. Standing infront of them all was two yokai. They looked like humans but you could tell that they weren't.

"You have ten seconds to tell me how come you attacked Shiro-sama?" asked the blonde girl with the dragon tattoos. The other girl's gave them a look that could kill. The male yokai's infront of the girls smirked

"Well...We claim this our territory and he wanted to challenge us..So that is why we beat him up." said one of them. The girls looked pissed. The girl with black hair started to laugh

"Your territory? No this is NOT your territory. This is ours." and with that she raised her hand

"DANCE! Strings of shadows!" black strings came from her fingers and went towards one of the male yokai. The other girls raised their hands as well.

"DANCE! Strings of fire!" yelled the girl with blonde ringlets

"DANCE! Strings of water!" yelled the one with ocean blue hair

"DANCE! Strings of wind!" yelled the light blonde girl. The strings had connected to each other in mid air.

"DANCE!" they yelled together "Strings of death!" the strings went right through the male yokai's. The boy on the ground stood up.

"I could have handled it." he said. The girls looked at him. The one with ringlets smiled

"Yes sir Toshiro-sama!" she said. The boy raised his hand towards them

"RETURN! Nanio, Akaya, Ryoka, Bree!" he yelled. The girls took on a glow and then they turned to little orbs that had the color of their strings. Then they turned to pendents on the boys top part of his yukato.

"You all can come out now." the boy said. Grimmjow walked out in the open fallowed by Aizen, than Gin and Shuhei and Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked at the boy

"Yo." he said "What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked. The boy just looked bored as hell.

"I'm going home." he said. As he walked by Gin took out his sword and attacked Toshiro. Toshiro jumped out of the way before he could get hit.

"NANIO!" he yelled. The girl with the blonde ringlets appeared from the pendent that looked like a fiery star

"HAI!" she yelled. The girl raised her hand

"DANCE! Strings of fire!" she yelled. The strings attached themselves to Gin who fell to the ground in pain. He could feel fire pulsing through his entire being. Grimmjow had tried to attack the boy and girl

AKAYA!" the boy yelled. And once again a girl appeared. The girl was the one with black hair

"DANCE! strings of shadows!" she yelled. They hit Grimmjow and he fell to the ground in pain as well. Aizen had pulled his sword and went to attack them. The boy saw this

"RYOKA!" the girl with the blue outfit came and she yelled for the strings of water. They hit Aizen who also fell to the ground. Shuhei went to attack but he called for Bree who used the strings of wind. Now Ichigo went to attack him. He had used the girls now all he needed to do was kill the boy. Before he could get a hit on the boy he raised his hand

"Sitting upon the frozen heavens! Hyourinmaru!" he yelled Ice had started to form around Ichigo. All of the boys looked at the kid in awe.

"MASTER!" yelled Nanio. All of the girls retracted their strings and an towards the boy. When they reached him he fell to the ground. The girls crowded around the boy. The girl named Ryoka starred at Ichigo

"YOU!" she yelled. "Now we have to move again!" she yelled again. They all looked at her. The one named Akaya sighed

"Master is trying to get his powers to an ultimate level so he can try to face his brother. To show him that he is not a kid." she said. They all looked at her. Grimmjow was the first one to say something

"So your telling us that he is just trying to impress his brother?" he asked. The girls nodded their heads. The one named Nanio smiled

"YEP!..So..are you going to kill us, like what you planed to do?" she asked. The boys almost said yes. But there was something about this kid that they could not kill. So Aizen walked up to them

"No. We will not kill you or the boy." he said. A hand came down on his head. They all looked shocked to see that Bree did it

"You WILL address him as Toshiro Hitsugaya!" she yelled

"Bree...that is enough." said a very disoriented Toshiro. They looked down at him and Grimmjow noticed something about this boy

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him. He kept pointing at Toshiro

"He-he-he's the prince of the Ice kingdom!" he yelled. The girls nodded. You see NO one is allowed to kill or harm any royalty of the Yokai world. It is punishable by death if you do. They all looked at Ichigo

"You are dead." Shuhei said, Akaya just laughed

"NO he's not. You see it was master's idea to do this. We saw you all at the ledge. He wanted to test you all." she said.

"Why?" Gin asked

"Because! We knew you wont kill us or master! He thought you all would make great body guards! Do you know how many people want to kill the heir to the Ice thrown?" Ryoka asked. Since the Ice kingdom had ruled the Yokai world since the beginning everyone wanted to over through the king and his younger when ever someone tried they would be killed by the knights of the royal guard. So now they were the body guards of the hidden prince of Ice.


	3. leads to new faces

Gin had the task of carrying the sleeping boy on his back. Since he was knocked out t\the fairy girls were walking with them. When they got off the mountain the boys saw that they were in a forest.

"Welcome to the dead forest." said the girl named Ryoka. Ichigo looked at her

"Why is it called that?" he asked. Akaya started to laugh

"Well if you don't know than why the hell did you come to the mountain in the first place?" she asked. This time Aizen answered

"To find the hidden yokai." he said. The girls stopped dead in their tracks. Bree was the first to talk

"Are you serious?!" she yelled. The boys did not know what to think.

"Hey...isn't Toshiro the yokai?" Grimmjow asked. Nanio looked at the ground. Akaya starred into the shadows and Ryoka sigh. Bree walked up to him and grabbed his shirt

"No he is not. He wont ever be a selfish bastard like that one!" she yelled. They froze when they heard a stick snap. Bree looked at everyone

"Hide." those words left her mouth quietly and everyone did hide. As they hid in a bush Gin saw something move on the path that they were standing on. Moments ago. The figure stopped. Than a loud booming voice came up

"I thought I smelt the blood of a Miseinen-sha." he said. This caught everyone's attention. 'Half ling?" Gin thought. Than the creature left. When it did everyone came out.

"What was that thing talking about?!" Aizen asked. Before he could get an answer though a girl started to laugh. They looked up at a tree and saw two girls. One with long black hair and a huge sword on her back and the other had short blonde hair and a kitana on her hip.

"So Bella...what do you think they are here for?" asked the one with long hair. The girl named Bella looked at them and laughed

"I don't know Fear."


End file.
